Rise and Shine, Sweetheart
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Cuando tienes todo lo que puedes pedir entre cuatro paredes, la libertad parece un poco sobrevalorada. Cualquier persona cuerda comprendería que no necesita nada del sucio mundo exterior cuando tienes amor y comprensión entre los brazos de tu persona amado, en las sonrisas de tu querido hijo. El problema es que él no era una persona cuerda. [Arthur/Bruce, Futuro. FluffAngstSmut]


**Rise and Shine, Sweetheart****  
**_por Yakumo Kaiba (Lily Granate)_

* * *

_Atención: Nada muy explícito, relación Joker/Batman (Arthur/Bruce), con Bruce mayor, años después de los hechos de la película. Fluff, hasta que no lo es. No me odien_

* * *

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

A pesar de las gruesas cortinas que cubrían los ventanales de la habitación, los tercos rayos de sol de igual forma acabaron filtrándose por los costados, calentando lo suficiente el cuarto como para que Arthur notase que la fría madrugada estaba dando paso a la mañana.

Cobijado entre las suaves sábanas de la cama, se enroscó un poco más sobre sí mismo antes de a soltar un bufido y resignarse a abrir los ojos. Nunca había sido una persona de mañanas, pero tampoco podía dormir demás. Era una de esas contradicciones que llenaban su vida y ya estaba acostumbrado.

Desgarbado y poco grácil, se sentó en la cama manoteando las colchas para salir de la prisión del lecho, bajando los pies hacia la alfombra para estirar sus maltratadas articulaciones. Los dedos de sus pies disfrutaron de la calidez de la fibra de la alfombra por un momento antes de levantarse y caminar para abrir de una vez las cortinas, permitiendo que la mañana entrase por fin en su plenitud al cuarto. Los preciosos jardines de la mansión brillaban ante la luz del sol, el pasto y las plantas cubiertas de rocío, o quizás de haber sido regados por el jardinero.

—Ah, otra hermosa mañana en las afueras de Ciudad Gótica —suspiró complacido, haciendo gran contraste con los quejidos que se escucharon desde la cama—. Levántate y brilla, amor, porque esta ciudad maldita nos ha regalado un día más de vida.

Arthur rió ante las quejas ahogadas que le respondieron, girándose para mirar con una sonrisa el bulto en el lado opuesto de la cama que ambos compartían. Regresó y volvió a subirse para meterse entre las colchas, acercando sus manos hasta tocar su premio, aún algo dormido, pero no es como si él no tuviese la habilidad para hacerle despertar. Los resultados siempre le eran favorables.

—Arthur, es muy temprano —se quejó la voz profunda de su amante, pero él no le prestó atención, tenía una tarea más interesante entre manos.

Las quejas no tardaron en transformarse en jadeos y luego ya nadie intentó detenerle, sino que le motivó a continuar con aún más ganas. Los gruesos dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos y tiraron un poco, solo lo suficiente para hacerle sentir el pinchazo del dolor y comprender que el control se le escapaba a su amante por culpa de su boca. Y eso le encantaba.

Cuando el agarre se volvió más firme y acabó con la garganta totalmente llena, supo que era el momento de tragar y tararear, recibiendo como recompensa un gemido animal y una carga directo a su estómago. Permitió que ese miembro aún duro abandonase la profundidad de su garganta solo para recibir un poco sobre su lengua, chupando hasta exprimir la última gota antes de mirar hacia arriba donde, aún bajo las sábanas, ese hombre joven y atractivo le miraba con los ojos nublados y el cabello revuelto post cama y post sexo. Así ¿cómo alguien podría no sonreír?

—Buenos días, Bruce —ronroneó frotando su mejilla contra el pene ablandándose de su amante—. Espero que haya sido un despertar agradable.

Las manos del otro hombre tomaron a Arthur de las mejillas, haciéndole subir por su cuerpo hasta que estuvo recostado sobre su pecho fuerte, notándose el contraste de su apariencia delgada, casi escuálida, en comparación a esos músculos. Era agradable sentirse así de rodeado de fuerza. Le hacía sentir poderoso a él, irónicamente. El pulgar de Bruce barrió por sus labios, quizás limpiando algo de su semilla en ellos, pero Arthur aprovechó para dejar un beso en la yema de su dedo, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, sintiendo el corazón hincharse cuando le vio sonreír.

—Todas mis despertares son agradables cuando son contigo a mi lado.

* * *

—¿Ya te vas? —Arthur no pudo evitar algo de protesta en su pregunta, consiguiendo una ceja alzada de su amante, quien se abotonaba la camisa de pie dentro del walking closet de la habitación.

Se encontraba sentado en la cama con las sábanas cubriendo su desnudez, sintiendo los cálidos rayos de sol sobre su piel envejecida por el dolor y el tiempo, a pesar de que en compañía de Bruce se sentía mucho más joven que incluso antes de Arkham.

El joven heredero tomó una corbata para atársela al cuello mientras asentía.

—Tengo una reunión a medio día. No volveré hasta la madrugada porque hay una de esas aburridas fiestas de beneficencia en el Centro. No me esperes despierto —le informó, mientras Arthur subía sus rodillas hacia su pecho descarnado, apoyando la barbilla allí—. No pongas pucheros, mañana es domingo y estaré todo el día contigo.

—No estoy poniendo pucheros —dijo con terquedad, aunque sabía que de hecho si los estaba haciendo. Aunque la perspectiva de un día completo con su amante si le subía el ánimo exponencialmente.

Cuando Bruce estuvo preparado se acercó a la cama y solo entonces Arthur dejó de estar resentido. Viéndolo así de atractivo, como listo para dar un discurso en televisión. Sintió la garganta secársele un poco. Pensar que hubo un momento en que pensó que podrían ser hermanos ¿podía haber algo más absurdo? Bruce tenía genes perfectos, y él… él solo era él.

—Ten un buen día, sé un buen chico —le dijo Bruce elevando una ceja, sabiendo cuanto le fastidiaba a Arthur ser tratado como un perro que era dejado atrás—. ¿Me darás mi beso de despedida?

—No sé si lo mereces —respondió el hombre mayor, pero acabó enredando sus brazos delgados alrededor del cuello de su amante para besarle con ganas.

No quería dejarle escapar. Ese cuarto era hermoso y tenía todo lo que pudiese necesitar, una televisión grande, libros, comida deliciosa. Sin embargo si Bruce no estaba allí solo le parecía una jaula de oro. Y Arthur odiaba sentirse encerrado.

—Mañana tengo una noticia que darte —susurró Bruce contra sus labios, una vez el beso se rompió por necesidad. Una de las manos grandes de su amante se enredaron entre los cabellos de Arthur, haciéndole tragar saliva—. Es algo bueno, no te preocupes. Nos vemos por la noche.

No sabía si Bruce lo había hecho apropósito o no, pero la perspectiva de una novedad mantuvo a Arthur animado por el resto del día. No es que le faltasen cosas por hacer en esa habitación enorme, pero el saber que las ventanas tenían barrotes, que la comida era dejada a través de una trampilla en la puerta, el que la puerta tuviese un cerrojo biométrico solo activo para Bruce, todo eso en ocasiones ahogaba al hombre. Y no es que se considerase especial, creía que era algo que a cualquiera le ocurriría.

De todas formas, era mejor que como había comenzado. Cuando a Arthur lo sacaron del Asilo Arkham, pensó que quizás iban a llevarle a algún lugar para aplicarle la pena capital. Eso porque aunque los últimos años había estado tranquilo, en su primer tiempo en Arkham un par de guardias y enfermeros habían caído en sus manos. No es que encontrase divertido matar, pero tampoco era un sufrimiento. Simplemente era.

Así que no pudo más que sorprenderse cuando sus ojos fueron descubiertos de ver, en vez de un pabellón con una silla eléctrica, una habitación ricamente decorada, con él atado con cadenas cortas y con un atractivo hombre mirándole con seriedad de pie.

Sus dudas sobre la identidad de esa persona fueron rápidamente barridas cuando recordó una foto pegada a un artículo en un diario hace unas semanas en Arkham. "_Joven heredero regresa de viaje a Oriente a tomar control de las empresas de su padre fallecido_". Sin duda estaba mucho mayor y más guapo de lo que alguna vez le vio en los jardines de su mansión.

—Miren si no es ni más ni menos que el joven Bruce Wayne. Los años realmente te han hecho bien. Esa camisa parece que va a estallar si cruzas los brazos —sonrió el hombre mayor, moviendo un poco las manos, tintineando las cadenas que le tenían atado a una argolla en la pared al lado de la cama donde estaba sentado. Esto parecía una mala representación a esas novelas SM que había escuchado que estaban de moda entre las mamás—. ¿Te van los payasos viejos y demacrados, Bruce? Creo que con tu atractivo lo podrías hacer mucho mejor.

Lamentablemente Bruce no cayó ante sus bromas. Con seriedad le explicó que la razón que le sacasen de Arkham era porque pensaba que el ambiente de ese lugar no haría nada de bien por Arthur. Que planeaba hacer que tuviese toda su medicación al día, que tendría un espacio seguro para instruirse y pasar sus días en paz, y quizás poder reformarle para regresar al mundo como un miembro activo para la sociedad.

Por supuesto que Arthur se rió en su cara por su idea de _mejorarle_, pero cuando vio al joven ir hacia el escritorio que gobernaba un espacio en la pared y tomar un atado de cartas en la caligrafía pulcra de su difunta madre, Arthur acabó callándose.

—Quizás lo que decía tu madre era mentira, pero mi padre no debió haber ignorado la petición de ayuda de una mujer enferma —dijo con seriedad Bruce, haciendo que la piel del mayor se estremeciese por la fuerza de sus ojos —. Si él hubiese intervenido, si te hubiese buscado ayuda quizás toda esta historia sería distinta. Yo no pienso ser mi padre, y aunque lo hecho no se puede deshacer, pienso que si te ayudo aunque sea un poco, algo en esta ciudad va a cambiar.

Arthur no estaba para nada convencido, pero aceptó la cadena larga que le permitía llegar al baño, al librero y dormir en la cama. Aceptó los medicamentos, y las visitas de una psiquiatra siempre que fuesen en compañía del propio Wayne.

Bruce Wayne era responsable y trabajador. Pasaba cada mañana a preguntarle como se sentía y si necesitaba algo, antes de marcharse a administrar su imperio. Cenaban juntos en su habitación, a veces hablaban, a veces solo veían la televisión. Aunque Arthur esquivaba los programas de comedia y Bruce esquivaba los noticieros. A veces terminaban viendo alguna película vieja, y fue un día de esos que el joven se quedó dormido sentado a un lado de Arthur en su cama.

El mayor había estado demasiado embebido en el film de vaqueros como para percatarse enseguida de que el dueño de la mansión había caído en brazos de Morfeo, pero una vez se dio cuenta ya no pudo seguir mirando la televisión. Las luces de la habitación estaban encendidas, pero aun así la piel pálida del hombre mostraba vestigios de los colores que brillaban en la tv. Las largas pestañas se movían ligeramente acompasadas por las exhalaciones, y era en verdad hipnotizante.

Arthur se quedó dormido así, mirando hacia Bruce, así que cuando se despertó de pronto una hora más tarde, no se sorprendió al ver los ojos del hombre mirándole a él también. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un largo momento, antes de que Arthur sonriese, haciendo despertar al otro, quien se puso de pie y le deseó buenas noches, marchándose, dejándole con una sensación de dulce amargura que no le dejó dormir por varias horas.

Al día siguiente Bruce le quitó la cadena. Seguía prisionero en su habitación, pero la cadena ya no era necesaria más.

Las cenas se mantuvieron, pero los desayunos en conjunto fueron agregados. Arthur no era bueno despertando temprano, pero la motivación de comer en compañía al hombre le hizo cada mañana levantar de un salto de la cama. Leía, bailaba con la televisión, mantenía sus medicamentos al día y sus citas con la psiquiatra iban bastante bien. Sus pensamientos negativos disminuían mientras Bruce más tiempo pasaba a su lado y casi no era consciente de ello. Solo se sentía como el perro de Pavlov, comenzando a sentirse mejor ante la sola idea de que Bruce venía en camino.

Fue él quien le dio el primer beso.

Se había burlado el primer día sobre el que Bruce tuviese un fetiche con los hombres veinte años más viejos, pero cuando Bruce le contestó el beso solo pudo reír de auténtica alegría porque eso fuese cierto.

Habían pasado más de un año juntos y ahora Bruce le tenía buenas noticias. No sabía que podía ser, pero mientras él dijese que era bueno, tenía que serlo. No sabía que veía el atractivo e inteligente joven Wayne en él, pero Arthur no iba a mirarle los dientes a un caballo regalado. La vida juntos le hacía sentir rejuvenecido, le hacía olvidar los años en Arkham y los crímenes cometidos. Se sentía como un niño feliz de nuevo. Había comenzado a recopilar bromas de nuevo, aunque no se atrevía aún a mostrárselas ni a Bruce ni a la psiquiatra. Pero pronto.

Por mientras, la música era su relajación, un buen baile y un libro para aguantar la espera hasta que Bruce llegase de nuevo.

* * *

—Voy a adoptar un niño. Lo he pensado un tiempo y creo que será algo bueno —dijo Bruce en medio del almuerzo mientras comían salmón con patatas a las hierbas. Arthur se quedó con un bocado a medio camino de la boca, mirando con sorpresa al joven empresario. Bruce tomó su silencio para continuar—. Visité un orfanato hace unos meses y aunque Empresas Wayne han aportado a la mejoría de las condiciones de los huérfanos, creo que debería dar el ejemplo a la comunidad adoptando un niño y así animar a las familias a adoptar también.

Era… era una buena idea. Era una bondadosa y a la vez útil para la sociedad. Era algo digno de Bruce Wayne, y Arthur lo sabía. Pero era inesperado. No imaginó que era sería la noticia que su amante le daría. Dejó sobre el plato el tenedor con el bocado aún sin probar, mirando pensativo al hombre que le miraba como esperando una reacción. No sabía que decir en verdad, pero no quería que Bruce pensase que tenía algo en contra de su decisión.

—Creo que serás un gran padre —fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, sintiendo la garganta reseca. Mejor que Thomas Wayne, sin duda. Bruce era mejor que su padre en todo—. Será muy afortunado el chico que adoptes. Será el heredero de todo a tu muerte ¿no? —se encogió de hombros mientras Bruce asentía, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, como buscando algo en ellos. Arthur no sabía que era lo que buscaba.

—Si, así será. He pensado en adoptar un niño mayor, no un infante. Uno que sea más difícil que adopten. Mayor de diez años. Tiene que ser inteligente también, no quisiera que tuviese problemas cuando fuese adulto para administrar las empresas —Arthur solo asintió, volviendo a comer, era comprensible. Bruce pensaba en todo—. No podrá ser de forma legal, pero quiero que sea tu hijo también, Arthur.

Nadie podría culparle por escupir su comida por la sorpresa. Arthur se quedó mirando boquiabierto a Bruce cuando escuchó sus palabras, negando de inmediato. ¿Había escuchado correctamente?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué? —la confusión inundó junto con el pánico a Arthur, mientras de pronto su vieja conocida hizo presencia. La risa comenzó débil y de pronto aumentó más y más. Arthur cubrió con una mano su boca, mientras Bruce se levantaba para dar la vuelta a la mesa e ir a sujetarle.

Arthur temblaba mientras reía de forma histérica, sintiendo sobre su espalda y su cabeza las manos de su amante, acariciándole con comprensión y cariño. No podía dejar de reír, pero las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, cayendo un par antes de que de pronto los susurros de Bruce comenzasen a hacer efecto, la risa comenzando a disminuir. Hace meses que no tenía un ataque gracias a los medicamentos, pero el estrés repentino había roto sus barreras.

—Lo siento —susurró con la voz quebrada y la garganta adolorida. Bruce negó con la cabeza, murmurándole que no era su culpa—. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué querrías que fuese mi hijo también? —no pudo evitar preguntarle, siendo aún mecido entre esos brazos fuertes, sintiéndose pequeño y protegido entre ellos. A veces se le olvidaba que él era el mayor de los dos.

—Porque te amo y también creo que serás un gran padre. Tu tratamiento está bien y la psiquiatra también lo piensa. No es necesario que hagas nada especial, solo conocerlo. Él sabrá que no puedes salir por el momento y podrá visitarte si tú quieres. Pero me gustaría compartir esto contigo. Formar una familia.

Era inesperado y dolía. Quemaba porque Arthur hace mucho había renunciado a la idea de tener hijos, aunque adoraba ver las sonrisas de los niños. Con su vecina pensó que podría ser un buen padre para su pequeña. Siempre pensó que mientras pudiese hacer reír a sus niños todo en el mundo iría bien, pero no era cierto. Nada iba bien en el mundo, y los niños cada vez tenían menos motivos para reír.

Pero ese cuarto no era el mundo. Esa jaula de oro, hecha solo para él por Bruce era un paraíso. Ahí si habían risas, había música, su cuaderno de bromas estaba casi completo, y la idea de un pequeño al que poder hacer reír y que le llamase _"Papá_" llenó de lágrimas sus ojos.

Entre los brazos de Bruce Arthur solo pudo asentir, recibiendo un abrazo aún más apretado, con la felicidad quemándole por dentro.

* * *

Se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta y solo cuando Arthur dio el permiso para entrar sonó el sistema biométrico dando el paso a un preadolescente de cabellos oscuros que ingresó a la habitación.

Arthur sonrió mirando hacia su hijo. Estaba sentado en un silloncito a la luz del atardecer con un libro en la mano, pero rápidamente lo dejó a un lado para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia su invitado.

—Hey, Dick. ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio? —le preguntó antes de revolver sus cabellos, mientras el muchacho sonreía con energía.

—¡Muy bien! Estamos pasando la Guerra Civil en historia y es muy entretenido ¿qué tal estuvo tu día, Arthur?

Ambos se sentaron juntos en la mesa donde comían los tres ahora que Dick había venido a vivir a la mansión, hablando de muchas cosas. Arthur disfrutaba ver la vida en los ojos del adolescente y había sido al primero a quien le había mostrado algunos de sus chistes. Dick no los había encontrado todos divertidos, pero algunos si le habían gustado, por lo que Arthur los había rodeado con un círculo rojo indicando que esos tenían aprobación de su hijo.

—¿El señor Wayne se va a retrasar para la cena? —preguntó el chico, ocasionando que Arthur arrugase un poco la nariz.

—Solo un poco, cariño, dijo que lo esperásemos. ¿Sigues llamándole así? Deberías decirle papá. O Bruce —se encogió de hombros Arthur, y Dick pareció avergonzado un poco, haciéndole sentir culpable—. Sé que él puede parecer algo frío y duro, pero es una buena persona. Si no te pidió que le llamases _"Papá_" es solo porque seguramente espera que llegues a llamarle así por voluntad propia, cuando se lo _gane_. Así es él.

Los ojos del chico parecieron sorprenderse un momento, pero luego le miró fijamente con una atención impropia.

—Lo conoces muy bien —y parecía que había algo de trampa detrás de la frase, pero Arthur cayó en ella con gusto. Si su hijo quería saber de él, no le ocultaría nada. Cuando Bruce decidió que adoptaría a Dick sabía que en algún momento el chico sospecharía o sabría porque era que no podía mencionar a nadie el hombre que vivía en el cuarto amarillo de la mansión. Era un chico inteligente, era el hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne finalmente.

—Lo conozco desde que era un niño —aceptó Arthur, sonriendo con sutileza.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento. Arthur jugueteó con el mantel de la mesa, esperando la obvia pregunta que vendría después (sobre él, sobre sus crímenes, sobre su locura), pero en cambio Dick solo preguntó algo inocente.

—¿No te aburres aquí adentro todo el día?

Arthur tuvo que tomarse un momento para considerar su respuesta, antes de contestar con honestidad.

—Extraño la libertad, pero con tu padre tengo felicidad y seguridad. Esta es mi jaula dorada, donde puedo estar contigo, con él y conmigo mismo en paz. Quisiera poder prometerte que me quedaré aquí adentro feliz para siempre, pero sé que no estoy lo suficientemente cuerdo todo el tiempo como para comprender que esto es lo mejor para mí. Solo te voy a pedir algo, cielo, si alguna vez huyo, no seas tú quien venga por mí.

La sorpresa era clara en el rostro de Dick, poco preparado para una respuesta como esa, pero un momento después su rostro tomó firmeza y negó.

—No puedo prometerte que no voy a ir a buscarte, sabiendo que estar aquí es lo mejor para ti. Después de todo… eres mi papá adoptivo, junto con Bruce. Y la familia no se abandona —dijo con firmeza el chico, y Arthur supo de su error de pedirle a un niño huérfano que olvidase a su figura paternal, aunque fuese una tan patética como lo era él.

Con una sonrisa Arthur tomó la mano del muchacho y se la apretó con calidez.

—¿Te he contado que siempre quise escapar con un circo, hijo? Te lo cuento, por si acaso tienes que buscarme, quizás me encuentres en uno —bromeó y Dick pareció tensarse un poco antes de sonreír de regreso con algo de tristeza.

Bruce llegó poco después y los tres cenaron en calma, disfrutando de la compañía de los demás miembros de su dispareja familia.

Una vez Dick se marchase a dormir, Arthur buscó los brazos de su amante apoyando su mejilla sobre el corazón de Bruce, necesitando escuchar el sonido del músculo haciendo circular la sangre y la vida por las venas de ese hombre. Necesitaba que latiese por siempre, porque ¿qué sería de él sin Bruce Wayne?

—¿Sabes que te amo, Bruce? ¿Me amas también? ¿Podrías vivir sin mí?

—¿Qué pasa con tantas preguntas, Arthur? —cuestionó extrañado el empresario, acariciando los cabellos largos del hombre mayor— ¿Pasó algo?

—Dime que me amas, Bruce Wayne, y me quedaré esta noche contigo. Por cada día que me digas que me amas, renunciaré a mi libertad por estar a tu lado.

La mano que le acariciaba dejó de moverse y Arthur sintió como el corazón se le detenía. El pánico se enredó en mente, llenándose de terror. La risa burlona de Bruce, un "_¿Cómo podría amar a un payaso psicótico como tú?_", el telón cayéndose y las cámaras apareciendo porque todo había sido un reality show para burlarse del loco de Arkham, "_¿Amarte? Tú no mereces amor_". Ese era el momento en donde todo se destruía, porque era una mera fantasía.

De pronto su rostro fue sujetado por dos manos fuertes y sus ojos se encontraron con los prístinos de Bruce Wayne, firmes y determinados. Sus labios se encontraron con calidez y sentimiento, y el interior de su cuerpo se derritió por el contacto.

—Te amo, Arthur. Y te diré cada día que te amo. Tu libertad es conmigo, en el exterior solo serás perseguido. Nada te faltará a mi lado. Solo debes pensar en eso y dejarme amarte. Porque si te vas, no sé si podré traerte de regreso.

Lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Arthur, cobijado en ese amor intenso, sabiendo que era cierto que solo al lado de Bruce podía estar a salvo. Porque lo necesitaba como el aire que respiraba. Porque se amaban, aunque la sociedad nunca lo comprendería, y no importaba. Mientras Bruce lo supiese, mientras Dick los llamase papás a los dos, entonces su mundo estaba completo.

¿Qué podría ofrecerle el exterior, la consumida Ciudad Gótica, a alguien como él?

Arthur pidió a su madre en el cielo que le ayudase a recordar hasta en sus peores momentos que era esa jaula dorado en donde encontraría la felicidad, no el frío del cemento de la ciudad.

* * *

Ya no veía las luces de las patrullas, pero aún podía escuchar las sirenas. La gente ni siquiera le daba una segunda mirada mientras corría, Ciudad Gótica demasiado podrida como para preocuparse de una simple víctima o matón corriendo por sus calles. A nadie le importaba nadie que no fuesen ellos mismos, eso era lo que esa sociedad les había enseñado por décadas. Aquellos que se preocupaban por los demás acaban muertos. O peor.

Mirando por encima del hombro a Arthur le pareció distinguir a alguien apuntándole mientras hablaba por teléfono. Quizás era paranoia, o quizás alguien le había reconocido. Habían pasado 20 años, solo había querido un día de libertad ¿era mucho pedir?

Con el corazón acelerado y la sangre corriendo por su labio, el que ni siquiera recordaba haberse roto, Arthur se metió en un callejón intentando alejarse de las miradas curiosas, intentando huir de las sirenas. Intentando recordar si sería ese el mismo callejón donde hace tanto un grupo de niños le habían pateado y roto el letrero de uno de sus trabajos. O no, quizás era otro. Todos los callejones de Ciudad Gótica eran iguales, malolientes, sucios y peligrosos. Igual que su gente.

—Quizás nunca debí escapar. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar aquí, de todas formas? —se preguntó apoyado contra una pared entre un tacho de basura y unas bolsas, pasando la manga por la boca, limpiándose la sangre, cansado y adolorido. Riendo sin poder evitarlo.

Solo había querido un poco de libertad, la jaula de oro de Bruce le había contenido por mucho tiempo, pero no podía ser para siempre. Los hombres no estaban hechos para ser confinados, y Arthur a pesar de todo, era un hombre.

Un ruido en el callejón provocó que se pusiese tenso. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes intentando otear en la oscuridad por peligro, pero no se esperó de pronto ver a ese niño frente a él, vestido en colores brillantes.

—Se acabó, Joker. No intentes huir. No tienes donde escapar, toda la ciudad te está buscando. Entrégate —el niño era firme en sus palabras, usaba un antifaz y al parecer tenía un arma afilada en la mano y estaba dispuesto a utilizarla, sin embargo él no podía pensar en nada más en que esa voz era terriblemente familiar.

—¿Dick? ¿Eres tú?

Pudo ver el momento en que el horror manchó el rostro del niño, aún cuando estaba cubierto por el antifaz. Ese no era un vigilante cualquiera, era Dick, su niño. Estaba allí en la oscuridad de noche, cuando debería estar en casa, estudiando o viendo la televisión. Estaba allí por su culpa.

—Lo siento, cariño, sé que no debí huir, pero me estaba matando estar encerrado. No debiste venir por mí, y menos en ese vestuario. ¿Sabes la cantidad de pervertidos que hay en Ciudad Gótica? Si tu padre se enterase…

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú! —Dick lucía furioso y aterrorizado a la vez, la mano con la que sujetaba el arma temblaba apuntándole y Arthur solo podía pensar en los difícil que debía ser para su niño estar allí frente a él— ¡¿Cómo…?!

—Cariño, vuelve a casa. No le diré nada a tu papá, pero debes volver antes de que se de cuenta de tu ausencia. Yo… yo debería regresar también, pero aún tengo cosas que hacer aquí —Arthur intentó razonar con el chico caminando hacia él, pero Dick se puso aún más tenso, sacando otra de esas cosas afiladas de su cintura.

—¡Quédate quieto, Joker! No sé cómo… no sé cómo sabes, pero eso no importante ahora. Vas a pagar por tus crímenes.

¿Sus crímenes? Arthur giró un momento su cabeza para mirar al muchacho frente a él, comprendiendo que hablaba en serio. Él había pagado por sus crímenes, por casi veinte años. ¿Acaso hablaba del haber huido de la Mansión? Probablemente si tendría que pagar por eso, Bruce no se lo iba a perdonar fácilmente. Era por su seguridad, solía decirle, y quizás tenía razón. La policía seguía buscándole a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo. Quizás solo debería regresar a su jaula de oro. La libertad estaba sobrevalorada.

Y como si lo hubiese convocado, desde el cielo cayó una nueva figura, enfundada en negro y con una máscara de Halloween, a juego con la capa. Arthur se hubiese sorprendido, si no fuese por como el lenguaje corporal de Dick cambió, sabiendo enseguida quien era.

—¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Tenían una fiesta de disfraces y por eso Dick estaba así? ¡Debiste decírmelo, hijo! Y yo regañándote por tu ropa —rió mientras la tensión llenaba a los otros dos. ¿Por qué se ponían así?. Comprendía que estaban furiosos con él por haber escapado pero… ¿no podían ponerse en su lugar?

—Robin… —dijo la voz profunda de Bruce y Arthur sintió como la piel se le erizaba un poco. Sonaba furioso. Nunca le había escuchado así. A una parte de él le encantaba—… ¿cómo?

Dick pareció por un momento al borde de las lágrimas, bajando sus armas, haciendo que Arthur respirase un momento. No le gustaba ver a su hijo con cosas afiladas, podía ser peligroso. Aguardó a que sus dos hombres pusiesen sus cosas en claro antes de pedir sus disculpas.

—No lo sé. De verdad, Batman. Él solo…

—No regañes a Dick, Bruce. Él vino a buscarme, lamento haberme escapado, pero si estaba encerrado un día más… —de pronto su voz se cortó mientras su cabeza azotaba contra la pared y sentía un antebrazo fuerte ahogándole. Soltó un quejido apenas, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los enfurecidos de su amante, sintiendo como algunas lágrimas se formaban apunto de caer—… Bru…. Ce… —susurró entrecortado, sin oxígeno.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento, mientras Arthur sentía como el oxígeno dejaba de llegarle al cerebro, viendo luces mientras perdía la consciencia. Sin embargo Bruce no llegó tan lejos. Le soltó y Arthur, que ni siquiera había notado sus pies no tocaban el suelo, cayó desmadejado tosiendo profusamente, intentando tomar todo el aire posible, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Se lo merecía, sabía que se lo merecía. No debió huir de su hogar.

—Lo… siento… —apenas pudo susurrar, tosiendo aún hacia el suelo, pero cuando levantó la vista pudo ver la mirada furiosa de su amante, aún bajo esa máscara absurda—… no volveré a… huir…

—No, no lo harás. Volverás a Arkham y te quedarás ahí para siempre, yo me voy a encargar de eso —dijo la voz fría de Bruce, haciendo que Arthur sintiese el alma caerse a sus pies.

—No, no, no. Bruce, por favor —suplicó arrastrándose hasta él, sujetándose a sus piernas antes de que el hombre pudiese alejarse—. Te amo, esto fue un error, podemos solucionarlo. Seré obediente, déjame volver a la Mansión con ustedes.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Está loco en verdad? No pensé que el Joker deliraba —dijo confundido el chico más allá, mientras Bruce pateaba a Arthur para alejarlo, el que cayó al suelo sujetándose el abdomen.

—No estoy loco, Dick, solo… tengo que tomar mis medicamentos. Lo sabes —se quejó adolorido Arthur, mirándole suplicante, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Necesito volver a la mansión. Mis medicamentos están ahí. Por favor, hijo.

—Batman… —murmuró el chico, pero el hombre mayor había sacado una especie de cuerda con la que ató las manos de Arthur tras su espalda— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Bruce no pronunció ninguna palabra y Arthur pudo ver la resolución en sus ojos endurecidos. De pronto la risa comenzó a surgir de su pecho, una risa histérica por no gritar y llorar. Por una vez, como las tantas contradicciones de su vida, se sintió agradecido de su enfermedad.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Me atrapaste! ¡Llévame a Arkham, castígame con tu ausencia! ¡Ya una vez me sacaste de ahí con tu dinero, volverás a hacerlo cuando me extrañes! Seré un buen chico, no te engañaré con nadie adentro. Sé que tú no serás un buen chico, porque no puedes evitarlo —rió histérico pero mirando con amor al hombre que le miraba tenso mientras el hijo de ambos lucía algo roto—. Solo cuida a Dick, porque desde adentro yo no podré hacerlo. Dale el amor que a ambos nos negaron de niños, cuídalo. Es nuestro hijo al final y merece lo mejor.

Mientras Bruce empujaba a Arthur para que avanzase, él le lanzó un beso a Dick cuando pasó por su lado, aún con risitas histéricas. Iba a extrañar a su niño, iba a extrañar la intimidad con su amado Bruce, e iba a extrañar su jaula de oro. Pero iba a recuperarlos un día de esos, eran su familia al fin y al cabo. Y la familia era lo más importante para los Fleck. Era su culpa por huir, pero regresaría a recuperar lo que era suyo.

El diario del día siguiente mostró en primera plana como gracias al héroe vigilante Batman el peligroso Joker había sido atrapado a solo horas de su escape del Asilo Arkham, donde había matado a cinco guardias en su camino hacia la libertad. La Ciudad Gótica daba gracias al vigilante, aunque la policía indicaba que su intervención no había sido necesaria, porque ya habían tenido pistas para atraparlo por su cuenta.

En una nota más baja se indicaba como el Joker, de nombre real Arthur Fleck, era un peligroso demente que hace veinte años había comenzado una ola de protestas y movimientos anarquistas en la ciudad, muchos de los cuales seguían activos y veían en el psicótico personaje un mártir de la sociedad moderna, manteniéndole como símbolo de la revolución. Los expertos recomendaban no hacer caso a las declaraciones delirantes del criminal, el que sufría poderosas alucinaciones llevándole a pensar que era el próximo mesías o que era el amante secreto del joven heredero de las Empresas Wayne, Bruce Wayne.

El Asilo Arkham dobló su seguridad y aunque el Joker había recibido beneficios por buen comportamiento, retomó su lugar en máximo aislamiento por la seguridad tanto de los funcionarios como de los otros pacientes del hospital psiquiátrico.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Recibo con gusto todo lo que me quieran mandar, desde tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones, fanarts pr0n del Joker y Batman, o lo que quieran, pero por favor comenten. Tenía que sacarme esto del sistema, porque, ay, que dolor imaginar algo así y sufrir sola. Así que sufran conmigo. Amor a todos._

Si tienen dudas, también estoy aquí para responderlas :)_  
_


End file.
